millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
04/03/2008 - Laugh It Up
LAUGH IT UP By Everett F. Stevens Staff Writer Thursday, April 3, 2008 — What you may not know about April is that it's National Humor Month. And what better way to kick off National Humor Month than with April Fool's Day? April Fool's Day turned out to be nothing short of a laugh riot here in Millsberry. All of the humor was kept in good spirit. There were some entertaining (and surprising) toys that created some much-needed buzz around this humorous holiday. In keeping with the April Fool's Day tradition, these toys were not as they seemed, but they were quite comical. Rumors circulated about some of them changing right before your eyes. Believe it or not, laughter holds a lot of value in your everyday life. National Humor Month was actually created to promote awareness of the benefits of laughter and humor. Laughing is a great way to relieve stress. It can also help to strengthen your immune system. Overall, laughing and appreciating humor can give you a better sense of well-being. Being able to laugh at yourself at the right time can also be a priceless resource. Tania, owner of Tania's hair salon, can remember a time when this came in handy. "When I was younger, I got a really bad haircut once. At first I was pretty upset, but then I just used it for a joke and a good laugh with all of my friends. It was hilarious for a while. We all got a lot of amusement out of it, and then my hair grew out and everything was fine." "Luckily, my ability to laugh at the situation helped me to not take it too seriously", added Tania. Humor can help you in tough times, and it can also be a source of entertainment. "I always love a good knock-knock joke", said Mayor Trumble. "I tend to have a pretty corny sense of humor. It doesn't take much to get a laugh out of me, but I guess that's a good thing. I find sometimes find myself chuckling throughout the day over a joke I heard." "Laughing usually puts me in a better mood. Everyone around me can tell the days I've heard a new joke. I usually share it with everyone, because I know they can always use a good laugh too", added Mayor Trumble. Emily Peabody has also found the value in humor. "I've been smiling a lot more lately with spring rolling around and the weather getting nice. I've found the more I smile, the better I feel", said Emily. "Did you know that it takes only 17 muscles in your face to smile, but 43 muscles to frown? Not only do I feel better, but I also have more energy!" It seems as though everyone has found something to smile about. ---- EXERCISING YOUR FUNNY MUSCLES Thursday, April 3, 2008 — Have you ever laughed so much your stomach was sore? Well, there's a reason for that. Did you know that when you laugh you contract the abominable muscles? Laughing a lot is one way to work your abs; another is doing sit-ups or crunches. You can do these exercises daily to help build your abs and prepare them for lots of laughing. The next time you're going to see a funny movie; you might want to prep with some sit-ups. That way, you'll be in good shape, no matter how much you laugh. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:April 2008 Gazettes